The present disclosure relates generally to interconnect assemblies using optical fiber cables. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to devices and methods for managing furcated legs and connectors of the interconnect assemblies such that the interconnect assemblies may be drawn through conduits in a manner protecting the interconnect assemblies, such as during installation of the interconnect assemblies in narrow ducts of data centers or elsewhere.
An interconnect assembly using an optical fiber cable for high-speed data transmission may include connectors attached to furcated (i.e., separated) legs of the optical fiber cable that contain subsets of the optical fibers of the cable. During installation of the interconnect assembly in a data center or elsewhere, the interconnect assembly may be routed through ducts to different areas in the data center. The ducts are generally selected to be as narrow as possible while still allowing passage of the interconnect assemblies.
Pulling grips may be used to package the connectors and furcated legs of the interconnect assembly while providing an attachment point for a line to draw the interconnect assembly through a duct. However, for particularly narrow ducts, packaging of the legs and connectors in a pulling grip may be difficult without over bending the optical fibers or supporting structure of the cable. As such, a need exists for a management system that facilitates packaging of cable legs and connectors in a manner that allows for movement of the interconnect assembly through a narrow duct while not over bending the optical fibers or other components of the interconnect assembly.